Mobile computing devices, such as tablets, phablets, and the like are increasingly primarily utilized and relied upon for recreation and business purposes. The mobile computing devices provide many of the features of traditional computing devices, while being easily transportable. Mobile computing devices may, for example, provide access to volumes of information in a compact and transportable form, and in some circumstances, mobile computing devices may be utilized in manufacturing and maintenance settings to display technical information related to the assembly and/or maintenance of a component or product to a user.
However, conventional mobile computing devices have limited screen sizes, which accordingly limits the amount of information that may be displayed at a single time. As a non-limiting example, when the mobile computing device is being utilized to display technical information, a user may only be able to view portions of valuable information at a single time (i.e., a maintenance checklist, technical drawings, etc.). Multiple screens may have to be navigated through sequentially, in order for the user to view and/or otherwise obtain all pertinent or desired information.
Accordingly, a need exists for mobile computing device holders that hold and coordinate synchronized operation and utilization of multiple mobile computing devices.